Imprinted: Reprise
by pugswanthugs
Summary: darklilyofthevalley - Challenge accepted. Oneshot of the battle of Imprinted, by said author. Thanks :D


**I **anxiously fiddled with Riptide as we- some _empous- _erm, vampires, werewolves, Annabeth and I- formed a circle in the large field.

"So any questions about the plan?" Annabeth said, frustratedly brushing away some stray hairs that the strong north wind blew out of place,

All of their faces were solemn- even the werewolves, who were, well, presently wolves', eyes were grim.

"Good," She stated, unstrapping the dagger that was concealed in her sweatshirt sleeve. Gods, even before a battle she looked magnificent...

The pixie like vampire, Alice, gasped.

"What are you seeing?" Jasper, her mate, asked,

"Soon," she sputtered,

"How soon?" He begged, grabbing her hand gently,

"Minutes," She gasped out, and her eyes came back into focus, "They're two units down, they got into a, erm, heated argument..."

I turned to my girlfriend, "I love you."

Her eyes softened, "I love you, too, Seaweed-"

A cold laugh echoed through the meadow. All heads turned to the pale vamp, who stood alone in the area, although you could hear echoing chuckles behind him.

"So this is the mighty Cullen Army?" he mocked, as the allied vampires shifted into crouches, the males stepping protectively in front of their mates,

"Riley, you don't have to do this," Alice begged,

"Oh, I'm not doing anything- at least _here," _he smiled cruelly, and flitted away, towards the mountains,

"No, no, no," Alice chanted,

"What's happening?" I called out,

"How could I have missed it? No, no, no,"

"Alice, what's happening," Jasper begged,

"They- they tricked us! They're splitting up! Victoria and Riley are going to the mountains to take care of Bella, and their support is here to finish us off!" she cried,

"How could I have ignored that?" Annabeth cried angrily, "I suspected this, but I didn't think they'd actually try it,"

"No time for crying," Emmett called out, as he ripped off his jacket, "We've got company."

Before all Hades broke loose, something inside me sparked; Without thinking, I turned to Annabeth and frenched her.

"Percy, what are you-" She asked bewilderedly, but I was already beheading a vampire before she could finish,

* * *

><p>Once again, I couldn't be happier I had the Achilles curse. Because if I hadn't, then I would've been dead before I took two steps towards the enemy army of vamps.<p>

I let the curse take me over, as I hacked, slashed and whirled like a tornado, beheading the undead like they were made of Jello. As I paused slightly, I caught a glimpse of Annabeth. Even in battle, she looked amazing- not a hair out of place- as she dropped a match into the pile of twitching limbs, and went back to work. I laughed only once- a cold, machine-like chuckle, as I looked into the eyes of the last vampire, and ripped off his head and heard one last metallic scream.

All was quiet. Too quiet, actually, as I surveyed the area, looking at the out of breath wolves, some of whose scars were healing. The vampires seemed overall okay, minus Jasper licking a detached arm.

"Ew," I said, making a face as he reattached it to his right side. He winced and flexed it, rubbing it on random spots,

"He got bitten up," Alice explained as she walked over to me, "He was too busy protecting me, overprotective fool."

I smiled slightly, and walked over to Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"I'm fine," She said, wincing slightly at the claw marks on her arm. I reached in my pocket and dug out some ambrosia.

"Here,"

She ate it and the injury faded away.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

We all regrouped in another small circle.

"Is anyone hurt?" Carlisle asked,

No one spoke up, so I guess the battle went smoothly.

"Good. And we're sure we, erm, took care of any enemies that were left behind?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Excellent. Annabeth, I have to thank you-"

A growl echoed through the meadow and I saw the dilemma- the enemy hiding behind the giant rock. Quil was already on it, though, the idiotic wolf. The burly newborn smiled and lunged.

I thought it was over for the arrogant wolf, but I guess Jacob thought differently, though, because the russet blur that intercepted the blow saved Quil's life.


End file.
